I am Blessed
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Carlisle reflects upon how lucky he is to have a family. Religious.


**Blessed with a Family**

**Carlisle's POV**

Tomorrow is Christmas, my family and I were in high spirits. Alice, Rosalie and Esme decorated the house inside, out with colourful Christmas lights while Edward, Emmett and Jasper helped put up the Christmas tree, which Renesmee wanted to decorate (She was three years old, but she looked like she was five and she believed in Santa Claus) . Bella and I went around the house and helped anyone who needed help.

After the house was fully decorated Nessie fell asleep and everyone went to their rooms for that night.

When the first sun raise hit our house everyone came into the living room excited. Nessie was so excited she was jumping up and down laughing and smiling widely. Esme turned the stereo on and the house was filled with Christmas carols which everyone sang to.

"Presents time!" Alice announced after everyone wished each other, "Merry Christmas!" my little granddaughter squealed as she ran to Christmas tree.

Everyone opened their gifts and thanked each other. I took out the family camera and started taking pictures. I got pictures of each of the couples including Esme and I, I took a picture of each of the couples and Nessie, An individual picture of Nessie and Edward and Nessie Bella, A picture of everyone by themselves, a picture of all the Cullen boys, a family picture of all the Cullen girls and some random ones.

Later on the day Charlie, Sue and Jacob and the pack came over we celebrated for a little while. Charlie, Sue, Nessie and the pack ate human food, while the rest of us took turns on a quick hunt. I also attended mass at a local church, after all I am the son of a pastor.

At twilight we all were in our front yard everyone doing their own thing. Renesmee and Jacob were playing kids games – Nessie may be smart for her age but she still has a mind of a young child. –

Edward and Bella were sitting down embracing each other and watching Nessie having fun.

Rosalie and Emmett did the same but they were staring into each other's eyes and whispering to one another.

Alice and Jasper were doing the same but they both were happily talking about something.

Esme and I were sitting the furthest away from everyone and watched how lucky we are to have a family.

I am truly blessed, I have a beautiful family. I never would have imagined my life would turn out this way. When I first became a vampire I never thought I was able to become a husband, a father and a grandfather. God has given me so much more than I deserve, how could I ever thank him enough.

Now I have only one thing to ask God for; my family and I have tried so much not to kill a human. No matter how much we had to go through, we made sure that the humans were unharmed.

A few of us have slipped a few times but we immediately regretted it. But the biggest problem on my side is that I have damned innocent souls into this life. But I hope God understands that I would have never have done it to someone who had another choice beside this life or death. I did it with a good intention in saving a life. But then again it has a selfish side to it, I changed Edward cause I needed a companion I was tired of being alone and I changed Esme cause I fell in love for the first time in my entire life.

God however is forgiving, slow to get angry and is filled with love. Christ came into the world to save and redeem mankind, he promised redemption to anyone who believes and repents; does mankind include vampires?

None of us got to choose this kind of life (besides Bella), although we chose this life style. My family and I are proud to say we are vegetarian.

I hope God will take into account our hard work into trying to save humans instead of killing them.

_Lord, I thank you for giving me such a wonderful family. You have performed so many miracles in my life, and I thank you for all I have. I can never pay you back enough._

_Lord, I ask you to please take into account all the things I have done to save humans instead of killing them. I have tried so hard to make my family like me and thank you for letting me succeed, none of us wants to be a monster._

_I pray for my family and I; we repent for all the things we have done wrong according to you. We ask your forgiveness and on the last day we ask that you'll let us into your kingdom with all your people._

_We ask this in the name of Christ our Lord. Amen._

I was still in deep thought when Esme got up from my side and tried to get my attention. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing dear, I was just thinking." I replied getting up and smiling at her; hoping she would drop the subject.

"Alright then…I love you." She said and lightly pressed her lips against mine and then immediately pulling away. I was glad she dropped the subject.

"Renesmee's asleep." She said and I realised it was dark out; there was a beautiful full moon and countless number of stars filled the black sky.

Jacob kissed Nessie's cheek and left with the pack, so did Charlie and Sue. Edward and Bella carried Nessie over to their cottage and rest of us made our way over to our bedrooms.

I am blessed with a family!

**Please Review!**

**If you liked the story there is a similar one called "**_**A Ray of Hope" by Kara's Aunty. It's better than this.**_

**I'd like to know your opinion, how's the story? Please Review :)**

**I know this should up at Christmas, but I couldn't wait till then.**


End file.
